Happy Birthday, Dobie!
by AzraelOokamiHanyou
Summary: The second installment of the Kale Chronicles. It's Dobie's birthday and Kale has nothing to give him. Will he find the perfect gift in time?
1. Default Chapter

Authors' Note: OK. Here's the second story. If you haven't already guessed, it's about my Animal Crossing character, Kale. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it! I won't bore you anymore with an author's note, so I'm going to end this here. And remember, please don't flame if you wish to review.

Happy reading!

The Second installment of _The Kale Chronicles_!

Disclaimer: I did not create Animal Crossing. If I did I would be very rich right now and not bother with writing a fanfic about my own game.

**Happy B-day Dobie!**

Kale tossed and turned on the hammock in his room on the second floor of his home. He was having trouble sleeping. A moment later a loud thud was heard, waking a neighbor from his dream. Sai, however, went right back to sleep without even a thought as to what the sound was.

"Bet that woke the neighbors…" Kale grumbled to himself. "I can't sleep." was his brilliant deduction. He crawled over to his window, too lazy to stand up and walk, and looked out at the starry sky. "Looks nice out tonight. Not a cloud in sight…" His mind wandered to the last time he had seen a night that was just as nice. _It was on the island. Dobie and I were watching the stars after the birthday party that I threw him… _That caught Kale's attention. "Oh my GOSH!! Dobie's birthday is coming up soon! How could I have forgotten?!"

            He frantically searched for his calendar that was actually where it was supposed to be, which threw Kale off. He noticed it sitting on the orange box that he kept for specifically that reason.

"Duh! On the orange box!" He quickly scrambled over to it, still on his knees, and picked it up. Flipping it open to the correct month he noticed some scribbling on a day two days away from then. There, written with a red sharpie, was the reminder for Dobie's B-day.

"Why don't I check this more often?" Kale decided not to answer himself, most people thought he was crazy when he did, and put the calendar back where it belonged. "What am I supposed to get him? Last year I just threw a party with balloons and food. I have no idea what he really likes! I had better ask Sai in the morning." With that Kale waited out the wee hours of the morn with a worried expression.

            Finally 5:00am rolled around and Kale got up from his tatami mat floor and headed down the stairs and out the door into the early morning. It was still dark out, but Kale paid no mind to that useless fact. He approached Sai's house slowly and rang the doorbell, silently wondering when and how he got that installed. He waited a few minutes when no immediate reply came forth. About five minutes passed before Kale tried the doorbell once again. This time a light came on up stairs and he heard the familiar sound of Sai's footsteps on the stairs. A moment later a sleepy-looking Sai opened the door.

"Oh… Hey, Kale. What's up? Why are you here… at my house… so early in the morning?" Sai said still trying to wake from slumber.

"Howdy." Kale replied, pushing Sai aside and passing him into the house. "I just remembered that Dobie's birthday is coming up in two days and I have no idea what he wants. Do you?" Kale asked with the shimmer of hope in his dark eyes. Sai took a few moments to respond.

"…….What?" Kale nearly fell over. So Sai wasn't a morning person. Whatever, he would just have to work around that.

"Dobie. His B-day is in two days and I have nothing to give him. Do you have any ideas?" Sai looked like he was about to fall asleep, but answered anyhow.

"No. Not really. Ask Kyatto or Lily. They seem to go there a lot." Kale thought about this and found it to be true. He heard from Cupcake, however, that Lily only went to the island to see Kapp'n. This struck Kale as odd so he brushed off those rumors. "I'm going back to bed now, K?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Later." With that said Kale let himself out and walked down the path to Kyatto's house; from which he heard some hard rock music. He knocked and waited while he heard the music turn down and footsteps approach the door. Kyatto opened the door slowly as an elderly man in the woods would, but then opened it fully and quickly when he saw who was standing outside his house.

"Whoa, Kale. What are you doing up so late?" he inquired

"Early, my friend, early. It's now 5:15am.'

"What are you, my clock? Like I freakin' give a crap what time it is! All I know is its still dark out, making it night by my book." Kale shrugged at his friend's bizarre logic. "So what do you need? I was listening to some really good music 'til you came and interrupted."

"Dobie's b-day is in two days. What should I get him?" Kyatto pondered for a few moments while letting his neighbor inside. Kale looked about him at his friend's odd choice in furniture. The theme was construction. He couldn't exactly see what was so intriguing about road-side construction, but he knew better than to question Kyatto's interests and motives. He was like a walking time-bomb waiting to explode.

Finally Kyatto replied, "He likes furniture. Mostly the crap that you and Sai are into. Ya know; the Jap style. He also like bein' a freaking hermit and livin' on an island that he doesn't think is connected to the frickin' ground!" Kale looked startled for a minute, but then thanked his angst-ridden pal and excused himself.

_Japanese styled furniture, huh? I wonder where I can conjure up some of that without having to part with my own junk…_ Kale pondered as he walked away from Kyatto's house and into the forest where the other Sheshans dwelt. Three hours passed by and he still had no ideas.

"Furniture… Where am I going to get some furniture…?" An idea popped into his head, causing a light bulb to appear out of nowhere. Kale ignored it and voiced his idea to whoever was standing near him at the time, which happened to be Cobb and, unfortunately, Bubbles. "I know! I could ask some people if I could do some favors for them, then they'll so graciously hand over some furniture!!" The bouncy human exclaimed happily. Noticing Cobb, and ignoring Bubbles' vexing presence, Kale came running up to him to ask for a favor.

"Sorry, hot dog. If you would have come sooner I would most definitely have had something for you." Kale frowned in response and walked across the bridge to see if either Gaston or Pudge had any work for him.

"Hey, Pudge!" he said in a sickeningly sweet tone as he hugged the chubby bear around the shoulders.

"Uh… hey, Kale… What's up?" the pudgy one replied timidly. Kale smiled like a sly fox, somewhat resembling Redd for a moment.

"Do you have any work for me, ol' pal?" he said whilst his eyebrows made rapid up-and-down movement upon his head. Pudge let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he realized Kale had no harm in mind for him. He scratched his head in thought then replied,

"Um… Oh yeah! Kiki has been 'borrowing' my pokémon Pikachu for like, the past decade! Could you perhaps go and see if she has finished with it?" Kale took a moment to digest what the plump bear just said before nodding in agreement.

"Sure, dude." Pudge's happy lil' face lit up at that statement and he went about his merry little way. "Well, I made him a happy camper." Kale looked about him and spotted a hideous, yellow tent. "Speaking of campers…"

            He casually walked by the tent a few times before entering and seeing who would have the guts to camp out at Shesha, where the freaks of all shapes, species, and sizes resided. When he did enter the animal that met his eyes was a surely looking dog.

"WAZZUP!??!!" The dog only screamed in deep fright for a response. This satisfied Kale, so he was about to leave when the dog blocked his path. "What?" He asked innocently. The dog looked at him in incredulity before speaking.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, RAROOOF?!!" Kale blinked. "Well?!!!"

"Um… I'm Kale. What's your name?" The dog again looked at him as if he were insane.

"My name's Butch. May I ask WHY you are in my tent? Did you think you could just waltz around like you owned the place?!"

"Well… yeah… actually…" Butch was seeing red.

"You… You… YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU!??" Kale took this as a sign to leave the peeving dog to his own and haul butt outta there.

"Heh… LATER!" he said before scrambling to the entrance of the tent and out the door flap, leaving a hysterically angry dog in his wake.

            Moments later an out of breath Kale appeared in the F-5 acre.

"I… think I … lost him…" He said between pants.

"Lost who?" asked a sweet voice behind him. Kale turned around in shock to see a slightly confused Daisy standing three feet behind him.

"Oh… Daisy. It's only you."

"Only me?" she asked; a little hurt. Kale raised his hands in defense to say he meant no harm.

"I thought you were the guy chasing me. Sorry. What's up? What're you doing all the way over here?" Daisy smiled before answering.

"Oh. I was just taking a walk along the beach. It's great this time of year. How about you, Kale?"

"I was… running."

"Oh yes, you told me that, didn't you?" Kale nodded in response. "What else have you been up to? You normally aren't up at this time of day." Kale smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Er… Well, you see…gasp Kiki!! I totally for got I needed to get something from her!! Later, Daisy!!" he said before speeding off. Daisy was only able to wave goodbye.

            Kale raced off past the water fountain up to Kiki's house. Once he reached it he banged on the door before barging in.

"Oh my! Where's the fire, kittycat? Are you OK?" Kale took a moment to catch his breath then said,

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just ran all the way here. Do you by chance have Pudge's pokémon Pikachu?" Kiki looked sadly at Kale's pitiable state.

"No. Sorry, kittycat, but I let Yuka borrow it a little while ago. Go check with her." Kale left in a huff. Where did these animals get off thinking that they could lend other people's stuff to… other people?! That's just plain rude.

            He walked in silence to the koala's house, which was where he discovered she was not, when he arrived. _I thought that was her who I saw with Jeremiah… _Now Kale felt stupid. So he walked back over to Jeremiah's house and sure enough, Yuka was chatting genially with the frog.

"So, you think you can give me that recipe by Friday? My boyfriend is coming over and I want to make something nice for him."

"Sure, Peepinator. I don't see why not." Kale came up to the two and interrupted.

"'Scuse me, Jerry. Yuka, do you happen to know where Pudge's Pokémon Pikachu is?" _Please say yes. Please say yes!_

"No. I lent it to Jeremiah here, Loser. Why?" Kale ignored her and turned to Jeremiah.

"Do you have it?"

"Have what, Peepinator?" Kale started to shake with rage.

"The Pokémon Pikachu, man. Do you still have it?" Jeremiah shook his head in the negative. Kale's face formed a frown. "I gave it to Rio yesterday, though." Kale turned and left the two Sheshans to whatever they were discussing before he interrupted and headed to the southern part of town where Rio resided.

After minutes of walking to practically the other side of town; lets face it, Shesha just isn't that large; Kale finally reached Rio's house. Noticing that she wasn't _out_side he decided to knock on her door to see if she was _ins_ide. He waited for what seemed like half an hour, well… longer than it took him to get there anyway. Finally he heard footsteps and the door cracked open.

"Oh, hey there, lil' chick! What's up?" Rio said in an obnoxiously cheery voice.

"The sky." Kale answered unenthused, thinking that he believed he had said that once before. "Do you have Pudge's Pokémon Pikachu?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope. Lent it to Belle."

"Great. Gotta go." So he left and leave he did. He started walking as well. Why in fact, he walked all the way over to Belle's house! Wow… such a great feat.

"What's up, Moo-mo-mo?" Kale looked bothered for a moment, but then he remembered his task.

"Um… do you have Pudge's PP?"

"His WHAT, Moo-mo-mo?!!!" Belle asked incredibly shocked to no end. Only after a moment of thought did Kale see his err.

"I mean his Pokémon Pikachu. Ya know, P.P. for short? Nevermind."

"Oh! No I gave that to Ricky. Go see him." So that's exactly what Kale did.

"Hey, Ricky. Do you have Pudge's Pokémon Pikachu?" Kale asked, making sure not to make the same mistake as last time. Ricky shook his head "no".

"Sorry, Chatterer, I lent that to Joey."

"Fine." So he walked over to Joey's house. Who would've thought? "Joey, do _you_ have Pudgy's Pokémon Pikachu?"

"Pudgy? I only know a Pudge, so no." Kale looked less than pleased to hear this. "I did borrow, Pudge's Pokémon Pikachu though…" Kale brightened up a little with hope. "But I then lent it to Chevre." Kale's features once again became dismal. "Sorry I couldn't help you, bleeeek."

"Whatever." And with that snotty remark, Kale set off again to the house above. "Chevre! Please say you have Pudge's Pokémon Pikachu." Chevre looked thoughtful for a bit then answered,

"Sorry. I lent that to Cobb, la baa." Kale left instead of gracing her with a response.

"Cobb. Do you have Pudge's Pokémon Pikachu?" he asked monotonously when he reached the piggie's house. Shesha may not be that large, but it does get rather tedious when you have to run all over it in search of one item.

"Nope! I just lent that to Bubbles an few hours ago!" Cobb said unusually happily. It seemed to Kale that Cobb was out to get him for some reason or another.

            Gulping, Kale looked over to the excruciatingly fat hippo chasing a grasshopper until she "accidentally" stomped it to death. He turned back to the smiling Cobb with a sweat-drop on his head.

"Ummm… are you sure?" he asked, praying that Cobb was just joking with him. But such was not the case.

"Yep! I'm definitely sure!" So with a heavy heart Kale walked over to Bubbles' house.

"Hey, Bubbles." he said standing quite a distance from her; afraid that she might touch him. He could swear that he could hear Cobb silently snickering behind him, but when he turned around to check, Cobb was no where in sight. _Must be my freakish imagination,_ he thought.

"KALE!! Like, where have you been, Imsophat?!! You better not be hiding from me!!" Kale cowered a little at her outburst, shaking his head in a rather fast motion.

"N-no! I'm not hiding! I was… busy! Yeah! I was really busy." he spat out, hoping she would buy it. And of course she did, she was after all, a complete moron.

"Oh! OK, Imsophat! So, like, what do ya need?" Kale let out a breath of relief.

"Do you… ah scratch that. Who did you give Pudge's Pokémon Pikachu to?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I, like, gave it to Gaston! Yeah, he, like, totally came over and, like, demanded that I give him the PP!" Kale glared at his crappy luck. "So, like, yeah. You should probably go talk to him, Imsophat. Totally." Kale, however, had already left by the time she spoke this. "Oh, like, I guess he did."

"Gaston. Give me Pudge's Pokémon Pikachu so I can freakin' give it back to him. Please tell me you have it 'cause the only person in this FRIKIN' town that didn't is Daisy and I don't really feel like going all the way down there right now!" Gaston said nothing but handed him the hand-held game in response. "Thanks. Pudge! Here, take it." he said shoving the Pikachu into the bear's hands.

"Thanks, Kale! I can't believe you found my Pokémon Pikachu!"

"Neither can I…" Kale said dryly.

"I have to reward you for all your trouble! Here, some stationary is always nice." Pudge said giddily. Kale regarded the stack of paper distastefully, but took it anyhow. Then it hit him, after all this trouble, he still didn't get some nice furniture for Dobie. Kale was ready to scream but opted for a really irritated groan instead. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just still have to find my friend a birthday present."

"Oh. Well, good luck!" Kale sneered and left a very confused Pudge's house. The house wasn't confused… Pudge was. But you probably figured that out already.

He decided to vent his anger out on a tree and kicked it. Not only did it give him a stubbed toe, but a bag of money fell out as well.

"Ooo, money!" he said while stashing it in his pocket. "Hey… I know! I'll go around shaking trees! Sometimes furniture comes out!" He decided, not really paying attention to how bizarre the fact was that furniture fell out of trees.

            So like a crazed lunatic for the next two hours, Kale… well he shook trees. The villagers thought that he might be possessed, not by Naraku, mind you. Yes… they finally set Belle straight. But the way he violently shook the trees did make a few wonder…

The outcome of all this tree-shaking? About 1,000 bells, a few peaches, a spider, more stationary, and bee stings; a LOT of bee stings. Kale looked worse for wear, to say the least. After the fifth hive Kale decided it would be in his best interest if he rested for awhile to let the swelling go down before he attempted any more tree-shaking.

AN: Don't worry this isn't the end, obviously. The story is continued in the next chapter. 


	2. Part two

AN: I had to split this into two chapters because… I guess it was too long. It didn't like being one whole chapter. So, here is the second chapter which is really just the rest of the first chapter… Enjoy!

AN2: Well… it seems very evident that FF.net hates me. Every time I try and fix this story, the end of it always seems to turn out "smashed," without any spaces whatsoever. I'm not sure what the problem is. I'm just tired of fighting with it. So if you can't read the rest of this story due to the vexing problem, e-mail me and we'll work something out. (Like me sending you the last part of the chapter, if you really want to read it.)

Part Two.

Battered and beaten, Kale plopped down on his hammock, forgetting that it was not a normal bed, and promptly fell off. Grumbling, he attempted once more to lie down. The third try was a success; afterwards he fell asleep and continued to sleep like a rock for the rest of the day.

The next morning came and Kale looked as if he had never been stung in the first place. However, he was still none to happy when he awoke.

"AAAAHHH!!! I can't believe I slept 'til today!! Dobie's birthday is TOMORROW!!! AAARRRGGHH!!" was what poor Sai heard this morning. He rolled over and immediately fell back asleep. Apparently, this sort of thing happened every morning.

            Kale grudgingly rolled out of bed onto the floor and then picked himself up; rather slowly might I add. He wracked his brain for an idea that just wouldn't come. The truth was he had no idea what to give the wolf for his birthday and he couldn't just show up with nothing.

            He had already tried helping others in the hopes that they would give him some furniture. He had also tired shaking trees, which resulted only in gain and pain for _him_. Facing the saddening facts that he may never find anything for Dobie, Kale walked down to the beach to gaze upon the waters and try to clear his head. He turned when he heard small footsteps on the sand beside him.

"Kale, what are you doing all the way over here? Do you come here often? This is where I saw you yesterday." Daisy said softly, noticing Kale's somber mood. "Are you alright? You look a little down."

"Tomorrow is Dobie's birthday and I can't find anything to give him."

"Have you tried, Nook's?" she asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't.

"Ah… no. But I doubt he'll have anything that Dobie would want."

"You're probably right." Daisy surprised him by saying as she took a seat next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I know Dobie, then he'll most likely appreciate something that was made with care rather than made in a factory."

"I'm afraid I don't follow…" Daisy smiled at his confusion.

"Kale, Dobie is a hermit who lives on an abandoned island. He doesn't really care that much about material wealth! He would like it more if you _made_ him something, rather than _buy_ him something. Don't you think?" Kale thought about this for a moment.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. Thanks, Daisy. But… what should I make him?"

"_That_ is up to you, Kale." she said with a small laugh. "Good luck!" With that she rose, dusted herself off, and then continued on her walk. Kale watched her for awhile before rising himself.

_Make something for him… hmmm… but what? _Then it hit him. He _did _make something for him! Last year he decided that he wanted to give Dobie a _present_ rather than a party. He groaned at his own stupidity. How could he have forgotten that he made him a present ahead of time? However, he did forget that Dobie's birthday was coming up. He had a knack for remembering things at the last minute; luckily before it was too late. So he ran off home to see if the present was still where he put it.

            Luckily, the ship in a bottle, Dobie's present, was still in the exotic chest that Kale kept in his basement. It was a little dusty, but still looked to be in good shape. He picked it up and examined it for a bit, making sure it was indeed so. He then took it up to his room to wrap it.

The next morning Kale set out for the docks to call Kapp'n over so he could travel to the island. Kapp'n was already there, as usual. It always amazed him how the kappa somehow always knew when he was needed. He smiled as he approached the little boat.

"Hey, Kapp'n. How are ya?"

"Ah! I be good today, lad. You?"

"Fine."

"You be goin' to the Dobie's, eh?" Kale nodded. "Alrighty. Hop on board, me little land-lubbin' spike-head, and we'll sail over." Kale did as he was told and boarded the boat. "I decided that the last song was pretty shabby, seein' as I mades it up right ons the spot. So I took the time ta write you a new one, to make up for the last one." Kale looked a little bewildered, but let Kapp'n continue anyway. "Er-hem! Here we go!

"Oh she had brown eyes

And brown hair to match.

When I first saw her here

I thought I'd die!

She was a walking beauty;

Her voice like a song.

Then I knew it was true;

I was in love!

Hey, Kale… how close is ye an' Lily? Does she talk about me much?

A lone pebble slip-slidesBeneath the cold tides.It's movement is a hintWhere love's truth hides. There love's truth hides..."                Kale blinked a couple of times, trying to register what just happened. "Well, laddie? I thought about this one, I did." Kale wasn't sure what to think. "Um… It was… nice…" was the only thing he was able to come up with. "Arr… It be a true story it be." "Aren't all of your songs about real life?" Kapp'n thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes. Ye be right about that, me little sea monkey. Right ye are!" With that said, Kapp'n came safely to the dock. "Off we go!" He said tossing Kale out of the boat in a kindly manner. Not really, but it sounds funny to say so. "Oof! Sigh Thanks for the ride, Kapp'n." he said while dusting himself off. He then proceeded to Dobie's lonely shack. A knock on the door elicited Dobie from within. "Hey, Dobie! Happy Birthday!" he greeted. Dobie was shocked to see his mainland friend there to celebrate the day of his birth for two years in a row. "Kale! I'm glad you're here, oro?! I must say that I'm a little surprised that you remembered my birthday. It overwhelms me with joy. Come on in and I'll make you some tea." Dobie said happily as he stepped aside so Kale may enter. Kale followed the wolf inside and took a seat on the cushion near the low table. "You're not going to throw me another party, are you?" "No. I'm just here to hang with you and give you a gift." Dobie looked surprised as he sat down across form Kale, placing the tea down as well. "A gift? For me? Kale, I must say you went to too much trouble!" he replied humbly as he poured the tea.___You don't know the half of it…_ Kale thought sadly as he quietly sipped his tea. "No. I would feel bad if I didn't give you anything." He explained so that Dobie could not refuse. Dobie nodded; taking a sip of his own tea. "Very well, Kale. What is this gift that you _must_ give me on the day of my birth?" "You make it sound like a burden!" Kale said with a laugh, protruding the gift from a bag by his side. "Here you are, my friend." Dobie gratefully took the gift offered to him and preceded by unwrapping it. "A ship in a bottle! Why, when I was a young pup I dreamed of sailing the seas on a ship such a s this. Thank you, friend. I believe you have made my day." Dobie said; quite pleased with his gift. "I will have to remember your birthday so that I may give you a gift as well." "That's not really necessary…" "Oh, but it is! Nonsense! I will return the favor buy doing such." Kale just nodded in response; knowing he wouldn't be able to change the wolf's mind. "Ok then. Do as you wish."                The two spent the rest of the day chatting, gratefully enjoying each others company. You thought it was going to be another misadventure, didn't ya? Well… you were wrong! Har HAR HAR HAR HAR!!!! OK, that's enough insanity for today… End. 


End file.
